Consecration
by HDSweet Saren
Summary: A host of one-shots; Shepard and Garrus decide to make Anderson's gift to Shepard their own, the only way they know how! May be other characters added.
1. Chapter 1

Consecration

Chapter 1: The Pact

"So what do you think." The living legend, Elisha Shepard questioned. With sweaty palms and ten fidgeting digits, the turian who accompanied her would've thought that she was on trial for working with Cerberus.

With her fingers still fumbling with the string on her N7 hoodie, she continued, "There was so much going on last night—with the party and all… I didn't get a chance to hear _your_ opinion?" Her voice had a tinge of unease as she spoke. "The one that matters to me the most."

The taller former C-Sec officer turn 'vigilante badass' was still rooted in his steps. He glanced at the vastness of the living room, the simple human inspired architecture that sectioned off each area.

He hummed several times, like he did last night when she overheard him and mercenary, Zaeed conversing about the questionable smear of colors that clung on the wall just one level up. The proclaimed 'badass', Garrus Vakarian, took a few steps deeper into the living room; his eyes still assessing the space.

He sighed heavily before finally voicing his honest opinion. "I just don't like how open it is-" his voice seemed to trail off as he stared at the pane of glass that framed one side of the condo. "All someone has to do is look through the window-"

Garrus was cut off by the sudden tan that cascaded the whole of the condo. "The glass turian-grade bullet proof, with light altering capabilities." She spoke after activating her omni tool.

There was silence on Garrus' end. Shepard inched closer to him, dropping her arm that had the omni tool activated. "It's okay with me if you don't like it."

Garrus snapped around, predatory-like; capturing her with both hands. Her breath hitched and her heartbeat quickened—still adjusting to his animalistic mannerisms. "Do you like it?" his voice teetered on the brink of fear.

"Yes."

Garrus' painted mandibles were open midway along with his sharp mouth, but there was a delay in his vocals. "… I …"

Touching his scarred mandible, Elisha probed, "What is it my Archangel?"

Now rubbing her arms; they were spindly in his grasp. Garrus poured out his heart and soul. "After everything that happened yesterday, with the mercs, and you falling through the glass at that restaurant, and the shooting… I realized that you're never going to be safe." His voice was on the trail of a whisper.

"I just… I want you to be able to go out and not be shot at for a change?" Their bodies were still blanketed by the shadow on the tinted windows. "Am I asking too much?"

Melting into his slow intoxicating embrace, Elisha spoke as Garrus' hand found its way to the small of her back. "Garrus, getting shot at comes with the territory."

"But you're my mate!" an inferno of rage could not be kept at bay, singing the tone of his words. She could feel the rise in his temperature. "And you shouldn't have to be looking over your fucking shoulder every damn minute of your life-"

He didn't even realized that he had been yelling when she silenced him; pressing that puffy pink flesh against his flat rugged mouth plates. After an eternity in Garrus' eyes, she broke away from him only to place her forehead against his. That was a turian expression reserved for the utmost admiration.

With labored breath he spoke just above a whisper. "I'm… sorry."

"For what? For encouraging me to go on when I thought I had nothing left?" She kissed him before continuing, "For never doubting me or calling me a traitor when Cerberus funded my mission?" She kissed him again. "For being the only one to remember both of my birthdays?" Another kiss, "And for being the best damn boyfriend a girl could ever ask for in this fucked up galaxy?" She kissed him passionately.

Garrus' hands were now roaming her sides aggressively. He pulled away suddenly with revelation coating his eyes like the purplish hue in the sky as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"I'm the best boyfriend you've ever had?"

She smirked. "Well there is this other turian; met him on the dark streets of Omega. You may have heard of him-goes by the name Archangel."

Garrus' dual vocals darkened. "Hm, sounds familiar. Rumor is he's some kind of turian badass, who can turn a woman on with just the sound of his voice!"

He kissed her while his hands removed her N7 hoodie. It fell to the floor with a light plop.

"Ooo," Shepard sang, as her own curious hands danced with the clasps on Garrus aka Archangel's shirt. "Sounds dangerous." She rasped as her hands revealed his carapace.

Abruptly turning her around so that her back was facing him, he brought his mouth to her ear to whisper, "You have no idea."

Elisha shuttered. Panting, she replied, "Then why don't you show me, Archangel!" Garrus had been tracing the side of her neck with his thick and flexible tongue. Her hand rested on the back of his skull, behind his fringe, urging him to continue.

"Come here." He lifted her up possessively, tossing her onto the couch.

She gasped as her body made impact with the plush cushions. Turning over quickly, Archangel was already undressed grabbing her pants legs. Elisha undid the clasp and the zipper, leaving Archangel to do the rest. He ripped those pants off of her so fast that the friction stung the sides of her tight legs. He then pulled her by her legs until her sex grazed his shifting groin-plates.

Elisha's breath hitched. Grabbing her arms, he jerked the rest of her to him, ravaging her neck and jawline with his mouth. She was like putty in his hands.

"Uh," she moaned as she felt Archangel's dark erection poking her wet spot. "Garrus," her voice was desperate.

"Hm-mm," he chided, nipping her collar bone.

"I mean Archangel?"

"What?" He continued nipping her neck, driving his tongue from her cheek to her mouth, and down her chin.

Elisha moaned again as the words in her head slowly compressed into coherent thought. "You remember… what you asked me last night… at the party?"

Archangel didn't answer. He was now relieving her of her fitted tank top.

Licking the space between her breasts; Elisha really had to fight to keep what was left of her composure. "When we were all dancing?"

Making his way up neck, Archangel answered, "Not really. Why?"

Biting her flesh softly, a moan escaped her mouth while her hips began to roll—rubbing her sex against his warm throbbing cock. Her butt was propped up on the armrest. "You asked me if I had vids in my head of us alone and naked, shamelessly rolling all over a couch?"

Still conquering her body with his mouth, the dangerous Archangel managed to say, "Yeah, I remember that." After a few more nips and licks he asked, "Well, did you?"

"Fuck yeah." Elisha replied, out of breath. Staring into the eyes of the only one she'd every loved, the mighty Commander Shepard smashed her mouth against his.

Their hands fiercely ran all over each other's bodies. Archangel was coming at her so hard that she almost fell back down on the couch.

Suddenly stopping, Garrus proclaimed, "Let's play a game."

Elisha couldn't burry the frustration of needing a release. It filled her voice and eyes as she attempted to maintain herself. "What sort of game?"

He licked her on the side of the neck, earning him a strangled moan and added moisture down below. "Since we have the whole day to ourselves, how about we… consecrate each room—in celebration of your new apartment?"

She grabbed his thick moistened cock, squeezing it with a bit of twisting of her wrist. "Hmmm!" Garrus' head fell back, his knees weakened as he grabbed her mahogany colored thighs.

"_Our_ new apartment."

He brought his eyes back to her with revelation. She then released her wet hostage to snatch off her bra.

Unable to suppress a possessive growl, he replied, "I like the sound of that."

Kissing him slowly as his hands went to work on her perky breasts, she reluctantly pulled away. Hopefully this was the last time. "I take it we're starting in the living room then?"

Garrus suddenly pushed her down, patients spent. Her body bounced lightly on the couch that took up a good portion of the room. Her forest green eyes were upon him with shock and a hint of perplexity.

Darkening his alluring dual vocals once again, he exclaimed, "Now when I say every room in this apartment, I mean every nook and cranny. Not one corner is left untouched! Understood?"

"Yes Garrus-"

He growling sharply as if the name Garrus left a bitter tasted in his mouth. Archangel replied as he fell on top of her, "Call me Archangel!"

**Notes**: Hello, in case you're wondering about my other story, When Fire Meets Ice, I'm still working on that, just thought I'd take a brake. This idea hit me last night while on Youtube watching scenes from the one and only ME. A bunch of one-shots, vaguely in order. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to post a review. Thanks to all, and Bioware owns all Mass Effect characters, including Garrus's sexy ass! I own nothing but my soul.


	2. The Dining Room

Note: Just having a bit of fun with this one. Will get slightly more serious as I delve deeper into the story. Enjoy and don't forget to post a review.

* * *

The Dining Room

The audio of sensual seduction swam over the two bodies wrapped in each other's embrace; however its beat was overtaken by the title wave of moans that Archangel drove from Elisha's mouth.

Soft human skin, lightly kissed with salted perspiration; long soft limbs yearning for pleasure, at the mercy of the thick plated body yielding jagged dangerous edges. The harder the turian pumped the louder the human moaned, bordering a scream. Her green eyes were sealed shut as her damp body, drowning in sticky wet smacking noises, bobbed graciously to the turian's rhythm.

Accompanying her mewls of ecstasy was her alien mate's amazingly self-controlled expeditor of air, lightly warming the side of her neck and cheek. The couch cushions had molded to their form, taking everything Archangel had to give so far; gentile thrusts that thrummed along with their quickening heartbeats.

"Uh," Elisha suddenly sang. Her eyes refused to open.

Archangel continued his relaxed rhythm, driving into her more for her pleasure than his. He kept his eyes on his lover, noting the dampness of her skin. The tattoos of red he left mostly on her neck; a sign of her will to submit to his dominance. More than that, they were marks of trust and of his ownership.

Snaking his tongue across her cheek again, he couldn't suppress the trill that rolled through him. His mate felt it, but it only made her weep as she arched up into him. He used the opportunity to grab one of her legs, pulling it up, over his narrow waist. The pitch in Elisha's voice morphed to a higher frequency. One desperate hand pushed on his carapace while the other pressed against the back-rest of the couch.

Archangel drove into her at a faster and more determined pace. His hand found its way to the small of her back, while his other braced against the couch cushion for leverage. This new angle allowed him access to her taut abs; his favorite spot. Gliding his tongue on the smoothness of her velvety skin, he couldn't help taking another bite.

"Uh… Archangel!" She wept. The turian pulled his head up to see her eyes still sealed shut.

Hips rocking, he rasped, "Look at me."

Finally her leafy green eyes met his. They were desperate, as desperate as the need written all over her body.

"I want you to cum. Cum for me, Shepard." She may have been his commanding officer but he was her commanding lover.

A slave to that voice she was, so predatory, so masculine. The dual vocals were twice the man of any she'd been with. Just looking in his eyes; feeling his drive, his need—her nails dug into the spaces between his plates.

She drove a hiss from him as his head jerked back. His pace didn't increase as he neared his precipice, it only intensified. Meeting her face again with more pronounced thrusts; he absorbed her delicate features.

"Cum for me, my Shepard… my love."

With a few more calculated thrusts, Elisha's body tensed in his hold. Her eyelids betrayed her, closing her eyes tight as a white light of passion echoed in her mind. Her mouth stayed open as her body shook obediently. Her inner walls constricted the turian's pointed shaft causing the release to be ripped from him, almost unexpectedly.

Garrus let out a strangled moan as his own body became a slave to the art of pleasure. One hand was gripping Elisha's fleshy thigh while the other was still using the couch as leverage. It now shook as his fire, his passion, the ultimate love for his human rushed inside her. She felt his waning power. Finally opening her eyes, she rolled them both over. The move was unanticipated and he found himself on the floor, face-up with his commander on top.

Still making his heavenly descent from the soft orgasm, Archangel breathed heavily as Elisha rolled those slightly reddened hips. Her eyes closed again as she barked out a moan. With her mouth open and her top half partly dancing to the almost inaudible music; her hands swam down her toned body, snaking over her breasts.

Archangel was amazed, yet he fought to restrain his hands from meeting those illustrious hips. He wanted her to move on him the way she wanted to; no influence on his part. His hands floated out to his side as he stared up at the moving goddess. Her many fingers were now roaming the village of locks in her head called hair. Her rhythm was mildly aggressive.

The turian sensed her need for power returning, her movements intensified, gliding evaporated, turning into grinding. Her hands landed on his carapace. Despite Archangel's fringe tapping the hard ground; he erased that from his brain, turning his head to the side. Eventually his hands found their place upon her thighs again.

Her body moved like water down a mountain. _Spirits_, it felt like silk; and his body was something to be conquered. Elisha's thrusts became more demanding; her blunt nails were lost within the dents of his plates. A trail of sweat ventured from the small of her back, running down her side and falling onto her lover. She squealed as another climax ignited within her rhythm.

Still burrowing her eyes on the turian below, her inner walls worked the 'badass' of Omega like never before. He went to war with himself in order to remove his hands from those vibrating hips. Forcing his hands to support his head so that he may see his goddess conquer his body; his plan backfired.

Her speed increased and her grinding became blatant thrusts that drove angry grunts from her mouth. It seemed that all the frustration had been pitted in her like lava in a volcano. He felt her tighten in more ways than one. Sweat was now tossed off her body with every jagged motion.

Shepard was vicious, greedy, and desperate. Unable to stand it anymore, his hands clapped against those moist thighs. He groaned as he met her thrusts with unequal intensity. She was going to drive another orgasm out of him. Tightening around her lover, Archangel felt his claws breaking Elisha's flesh. With a few more thrusts, he roared into her. A moment later, she found her release, trembling in his grasp as the juices from her sex poured from her body.

Collapsing, she felt her body being caught in her lover's arms before graciously resting her on top of his carapace.

Breathing heavily, she rasped, "Uh… Archangel!"

Garrus' mandibles vibrated as a low rumble escaped his mouth; the human equivalent to a snicker. Resting on his carapace, Shepard suddenly lifted her head to meet her lover's eyes.

With labored breath she said, "I love you."

He ran his talons across one side of her face before drawing those fleshy lips toward his mouth plates. Still connected, she felt him move inside her; causing her to moan within his mouth.

Garrus suddenly scooped her up in one smooth motion. Elisha wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her over to the newly tented windows. Pressing her body against the tented glass, they continued to make out like two horny teenagers. Licking, sucking, biting; Garrus moved from her mouth to her succulent neck.

Moaning loudly, her hips began to rock again. "Mmm," She hummed with pleasure as she stroked the back of his head. "I want to hear that sexy voice."

Feeding his already colossal ego, he instinctively bucked into Elisha, driving more strangled moans out of her before he replied. Unsure of what to say, he began as his hips slowly rocked, "… ok… I'm Garrus Vakarian-"

SLAP! "Your name is Archangel!" Elisha barked.

Garrus froze, feeling the sting of her sudden disapproval across his right mandible. Shepard then clapped the same hand that had smacked his face over her mouth with shock. Her eyes were widened with shame. He stood in silence with Elisha still partially wrapped around Garrus.

Removing her hand, Elisha wined apologetically, "Oh Garrus my love, I'm-so-so-sorry!"

He shook his head, slightly traumatized. Unwrapping herself from him, she touched the other side of his face, encouraging him to look at her.

"Come here, Garrus—I'm sorry." She kissed his mouth plates, slithering out of his grasp.

Between kisses he replied, "Spirits! Had I known humans took their roleplaying so seriously, I would've never-"

She killed his sentence with a longer more passionate kiss. Finally pulling away she replied, "No, I got carried away." Her cheeks flushed with arousal and indignity. "I'm sorry, Garrus."

He wrapped his arm around her buttocks, pulling her closer to him. With a growl he exclaimed, "I thought my name was Archangel."

Elisha continued to kiss him, drawing kisses from his mouth down to his leathery neck. Feeling his solid erection upon her stomach, she wrapped her many digits around it, pumping his warm moist shaft between her palms.

Garrus' breath hitched as she traveled down his body. "Hmm, my sexy Archangel; I'm sorry for getting carried away." She sang in a seductive tone.

Struggling to capture a coherent thought, he replied, "Shepard… you don't have… to… apologize—Spirits!"

"I do." She breathed, still stroking his ego. He went to object again but she cut him off, "Shhhhh!"

She then took him into her mouth, gliding her tongue along the bottom of his shaft. Archangel's mandibles expanded as he watched his cock glide between her lips. He pressed his back up against the glass for support. Resting at an angle, Archangel ran his talons over his fringe repeatedly; unsure of what to do with his hands at first.

As his mate continued to drive his thick hard shaft in and out of her very inviting mouth, with one hand constantly massaging what remained; Archangel found his hand hovering over her head. He hesitated, not wanting to grab her too austerely, or disrupt her smooth flow; however, he just had to clutch something.

She felt him grip a large chunk of hair, running himself deeper into her mouth. He growled in a low dangerous almost threatening tone. It turned her on even more. Removing her hand from his cock, she grasped his hips for added support while standing on her knees. He drove her head harshly into him, pumping her mouth as feverishly as he could until he found his release. His warm seed erupted from him with Shepard on the receiving end, swallowing like the champion she was.

When he released her head, she rose to her feet, slowly, licking her fingers and wiping her face. "Mmmm. You taste so good, Vakarian."

Through labored breath he huffed, "I thought it was Archangel."

"Fuck, I don't care." She hummed, still bound by her intimate high. Grabbing his shaft which was still emerged; Elisha pulled him from the window. "I need you inside me right now." Her words swam in a whimper from her mouth.

Garrus was still trying to recover when he was suddenly peeled from the window. He followed desperately in tender steps as she led his cock to the fireplace. A predatory growl ran from his hungry sub-harmonics.

"Fuck me Garrus." She begged while finally releasing his engorged member. Her back faced him, arched at the perfect angle for him to take her from behind. The only problem was that she had little leverage—a minor issue really.

He didn't waste any time skewing her feverously; driving into her so hard he forced a yelp from her mouth. Her tone body slithered up the brick wall a bit as his hands gripped her hips. Her wet inner walls stretched as he pushed in deeper. Pressing even further inside her, Garrus snatched her hair to run his heated tongue across her salted cheek. He slid out only to forcedly enter her again; repeating the action until he had a steady rhythm.

"Uh… Spirits!" he prayed into her ear. "So wet… so warm… so… so fucking tight."

"Only for you." The words barely escaped her mouth, tailgated by several whimpers and moans.

His pace increased as Elisha's body stiffened. Between the thrusts, Garrus found his teeth sinking into the back of her shoulder. Her hand gripped the back of his fringe with encouragement just before her body exploded in frantic convulsions of pleasure. His lover's spasms drove him into frenzy, continuing his pace; trying to drag out her orgasm for as long as he could.

"Aaaaah, shit… shit… shit… Garrus…!" was all he heard when he suddenly felt his knees turn to mush, and that all too familiar tremble roll through his body-white light contrasting his eyes as his glorious apex was reached.

The two lovers ended up toppling over, still connected, in a river of spasms and electricity. His arm was wrapped around her waist with hot breath pressing the back of her neck. They stayed like that until their breathing returned to normal.

Elisha finally spoke as her vision morphed back into a peaceful state. "Damn that was amazing. Where do you want to go to next?"

Garrus had finally pulled out of her and was still lying on the floor, his head supported uncomfortably by his fringe. Slowly rolling his top half into an upright position, a clicking noise swam between his mandibles. They vibrated alongside the sound: The turian equivalent to exhausted laughter.

"Spirits human, you're ready to go again?"

Snuggling her turian, she replied in a giddy tone. "Yeah. These cybernetic implants are no joke."

"Well this unmodified turian needs a bathroom break." He spoke as he got up.

"This unmodified turian better hurry up. We still have a lot of rooms to consecrate!" She barked as her moistened body rolled over onto her stomach. Her lips curved in a promising grin.

"Ooo, I love it when you boss me around." Garrus' eyes were illuminated, his mandibles still expressed in a human equivalent to a smirk.

"And I love bossing you around, now move it!"

With that, Garrus turned on his heels toward the bathroom, downstairs while Elisha Shepard contemplated their next venture: Roleplay, bondage, tender love-making; party room, kitchen, laundry room, the private study….


End file.
